Pari
by kaalyone
Summary: Chasser le naturel il revient au galop ! Newt souhaite voir ses deux alphas en action et au passage se moquer d'eux ! Ou participer ? Qui sait. Thominewt.


(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Uniquement cette histoire.)

Newt courait à en perdre haleine. Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris !

Il vit au loin un terrier.

-Sauvé !

Il s'y engouffra sans attendre.

-Plusieurs galeries, constata-t-il. Parfait.

Il entoura son petit corps de renard de sa longue queue touffu, puis attendit.

-Même s'ils creusent, j'ai l'embarras du choix pour me carapater.

Quelques secondes défilèrent avant que des pas et des reniflements ne se fassent entendre à l'entrée du terrier.

-J'ai failli attendre. bailla Newt

Deux museaux se montrèrent à l'entrée de l'habitat. Mais aucun ne puent passer plus loin que le bout de sa truffe.

-Ah bah c'est con d'être grand. se moqua le renard.

Des grognements lui répondirent.

-Oui, oui. Bon. J'attends ! les provoqua le petit fuyard

Comme il s'y attendait, ses poursuivants se mirent à creuser pour agrandir le passage.

-C'est bien ! Continuez ! Vous y êtes prèsque ! les encouragea Newt

Le trou assez grand, les deux assaillants crurent leur chasse achevée. C'était oublier qui était leur proie. Newt s'échappa par une des galeries en riant.

-Merde ! Y'en a marre ! Newt reviens ici !

-Pas question ! répondit en écho une voix tordue de rire.

-Saleté de renard !

-Merci louveteau ! répondit la voix de la dite saleté

-Laisses tomber Minho. Le renard a gagné.

-Et un point pour moi ! Allé Minho ! Fais comme Thomas ! Admets la défaite des loups !

L'asiatique grogna.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu Min. S'il te plaît. Je veux rentrer. encouragea Thomas

Après un soupir, il céda.

-Renard ! T'as gagné, sors de là, on a faim !

Ni une ni deux, une tête au pelage doré sortit d'une galerie. Ses yeux regardaient amusés les deux bruns face à lui. Newt se secoua avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il rajusta ses vêtements et prit la main que Thomas lui tendit sans attendre.

-On y va ? sourit le gagnant.

Minho pesta pour la forme et prit la seconde main du blond.

-Donc, j'ai gagné.

-On sait. grogna l'asiatique

Thomas soupira. Il était le plus jeune du trio et pourtant, il lui arrivait de se dire:

-Mais c'est moi le plus vieux ou quoi ?

Il regarda ses deux aînés en souriant

-Min, commença-t-il. Si tu n'es pas...

-C'est bon Thomas. le coupa en souriant Minho. On a perdu ce foutu pari. Alors on va faire ce qui est prévu.

-Mais là, j'ai plus l'impression de te forcer la main. dit Newt

Plus tôt dans la journée, le petit groupe chahutait joyeusement, jusqu'à se que Minho ne se retrouve plaqué au sol par Thomas. Le blond s'était alors effacé et avait regardé la scène se jouer. L'instinct dominant de leur cadet s'était réveillé d'un coup. Surprenant l'asiatique, qui en était resté scotché. Les deux canidés s'étaient jaugés un moment.

-Thomas...avait tenté Minho

Se fut un grognement qui le fit taire. Newt en avait tremblé.

-L'arrêter ou laisser Minho se faire bouffer tout cru ? S'était alors demandé le blond.

Bien que la deuxième option était la plus tentante, il décida de sauver les fesses de Minho et s'approcha prudemment de ses deux loups. Thomas était sous sa forme lupine, tandis que Minho sous lui, était restait humain. Le renard alla frotter son museau à celui du loup, avant de lécher doucement la tête de celui-ci. Il reprit forme humaine à son tour et caressa le plus jeune.

-Tout va bien Tommy, calmes toi. murmura Newt

Le dit Tommy sembla reprendre ses esprits. Mais en voyant sa position, il prit peur et s'écarta rapidement de ses aînés, les oreilles basses.

-Thomas.

-Tommy.

Le plus jeune semblait apeuré. Il avait failli en blesser un.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

-Rien Thomas. Rien du tout. Tout va bien. Lui répondit vite Minho.

Le cadet releva la tête vers lui, sa forme humaine reprise.

-Tommy tout va bien. C'est normal. continua Minho en allant le prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais..Min, j'ai failli...

-Tu as réagis comme un alpha ! C'est normal ! le rassura très vite l'asiatique en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas agir contre toi. Je...

-Arrêtes ! le coupa-t-il. Nous sommes des alphas tous les deux. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Il arrivera des fois où nous nous battrons pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. C'est normal !

Thomas, doucement, se cala entre les bras de Minho, cherchant à se faire pardonner. De son côté, Newt, tête penchée en arrière, avait suivit toute la scène très intéressé. Avant de regarder le ciel les sourcils froncés.

Il avait bien comprit le problème. Leur trio était composé de lui, un renard et de deux loups alphas. Cependant, l'un n'avait pas tendance à s'affirmer sur l'autre.

-Mais tôt ou tard notre vraie nature prend le dessus. Qu'on le veuille ou non. pensa le blond

Il regarda les deux garçons se réconforter avant de dire.

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune.

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent derechef sur lui. Cela le fit sourire.

-Ton sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Ne dis pas ça Minho, sa pourrait te plaire. Bon. Enchaina Newt sous le regard amusé de Thomas. Pas que cela me dérange, mais il semblerait que notre louveteau est besoin d'être aux commandes.

-HEIN ?!

-Oui les garçons. Très intelligente comme réponse. les taquina le renard

-Bon sang ! Accouches Newt ! s'impatienta Minho

-Très bien très bien. Et si nous laissions Tommy se perdre totalement cette nuit.

-Quoi ? s'écria Thomas

La pleine lune, magique et magnifique, agit sur toutes les créatures vivantes, peuplant cette Terre. Et durant celle-ci, les loups peuvent perdre le contrôle d'eux même. Ces loups n'étant alors dirigés, que par leurs instincts les plus primaires, il est conseillé d'en rester à distance. Mais certains une chance pour chaque espèce, réussissent à se contrôler et donc à contrôler leurs semblables.

-Vous savez vous contrôler tous les deux. Seulement Minho, tu es toujours le dominant de notre trio, même lors de ces nuits.

-Je n'avais jamais fais attention. Thomas je...

-Non Min, je n'ai jamais ressentis le besoin de tout contrôler. Être avec vous deux, m'a toujours amplement suffit.

-Oui, oui. souffla le renard. En attendant t'as visiblement besoin d'être un prédateur pur et dur. Donc cette nuit tu lâcheras prise. Et advienne que pourra ! termina théâtralement le blond

Thomas n'était pas rassuré. Minho était parfaitement capable de garder toute sa tête tout comme lui. Mais il était aussi possible, que l'un et l'autre s'incitent sans même s'en rendre compte à lâcher prise. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Cela était déjà arrivé par le passé. Lorsque, sur leur chemin, apparut Newt, qui les sauva d'une mort certaine, sans les connaître et sans rien attendre en retour.

Oui, leur renard des leur première rencontre, avait adoré se foutre de leur gueule et leur montrer que bien qu'il était un simple renard, il était plus fûté qu'eux deux.

Mais, justement après avoir intégré le renard à leur groupe. Ils avaient un beau matin, après une pleine lune, découvert le corps de leur blond couvert de morsures et griffures. Ils avaient tellement eu peur de l'avoir blessé à mort qu'ils se jurèrent de ne plus recommencer. Pourtant, en se réveillant, leur blond n'avait pas eu l'air de leur en vouloir, ou d'avoir peur. Bien au contraire. Cette saleté de renard se portait même à merveille ! Mais mieux valait être prudent.

-Et si nous faisions un pari. lança Newt

Les deux loups arquèrent un sourcils interrogateur.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai encore rien dis.

Minho soupira face à la bêtise de leur blond.

-Vous avez déjà l'avantage sur moi, c'est un fait. Donc, Minho, tu t'abandonneras totalement à Tommy. Physiquement j'entends. Lorsque celui-ci aura perdu le contrôle de lui même.

L'asiatique ne put ignorer le long frisson qui parcourut le corps dans ses bras. Ses yeux en amande le dardèrent immédiatement.

-Sa te plairais ? questionna-t-il tout sourire

Thomas se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas le regarder. Oh que oui, il en avait envie.

-Alors Newt. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Minho

-Très simple. On met Thomas dans l'ambiance. Il doit devenir prédateur. Enfin plus qu'il ne l'est déjà pour te faire passer un bon moment. Tu ne fais pas dans la romance n'est-ce pas Min. Alors, si vous arrivez à m'attraper, vous vous perdrez tous les deux.

-Suicidaire. dirent en choeur les deux alphas.

-Et pourtant vous ne diriez pas non. s'amusa le renard

-Et si nous n'arrivons pas à t'attraper ? demanda Thomas

-Tommy tu te laisses aller et Minho devra être à tes pieds.

-Et toi dans tout ça Newt ? questionna l'asiatique

-Je ne serai qu'un humble spectateur.

-PARDON ?! s'égosillèrent les loups

-Vous ne croyez franchement pas que je vais laisser passer un spectacle tel que celui là ! s'offusqua faussement le renard en souriant

Les deux loups en étaient persuadés. Leur beau renard se foutait d'eux. Minho et Thomas se regardèrent un moment, échangeant des paroles silencieuses. De son côté Newt s'étirait tranquillement sous sa forme animal. Son jeu était dangereux.

Deux loups à ses trousses, dont les instincts les plus primaires étaient exacerbés par la lune, devenaient de vraie monstres. Mais, une chance pour lui. Il n'avait pas à craindre pour sa vie, mais pour son anatomie. Il s'en souvenait encore de cette nuit ou ses loups avaient perdu la tête et s'étaient jetés sur lui sans prévenir. L'embrassant, le léchant, le mordant sans retenu. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu adoré ce moment. Ils l'avaient pris un nombre incalculable de fois avant de le relâcher à l'aube. Non sans l'embrasser avant de s'endormir.

-Newt.

L'appelé sortit de sa rêverie en frissonnant. Les voix de ses prédateurs n'en formaient plus qu'une.

-Oui. répondit il prêt à détaler comme les lapins qu'il avait chassé autrefois.

D'un même mouvement, tel un reflet dans l'eau, les deux bruns tournèrent leurs tête vers lui.

-Cours.

Sous cet ordre, Newt détala à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Et dire que vous étiez à ça de m'attraper !

-Il n'y aurait pas eu ces galeries. commença Minho

-Tu étais finis. termina Thomas en se pourléchant les lèvres

Newt avait réussi son coup. Leur cadet était prêt à utiliser la force pour se faire obéir.

-Face à Minho, tu en auras besoin. pensa en souriant le renard

Une fois de retour dans leur tanière, ils mangèrent ce qu'ils avaient chassé en chemin. Le renard regardait ses deux alphas se chamailler gentiment. Enrouler de sa queue, il se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Il n'était pas bête. Il savait que Minho et Thomas avaient grandi ensemble et avaient fini par être rejeté par leur meute. Il savait que les deux bruns s'aimaient et que lui était un peu comme une tâche dans leur petite meute.

Il soupira lourdement en fermant les yeux. Il n'était pas l'un des leurs et pourtant ils formaient une famille. Ils étaient tous les trois et Newt espérait chaque jours pour que cela ne change pas. Le renard sentit ses deux loups venir s'allonger contre lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, paisiblement.

Durant la nuit Minho se réveilla.

-Newt ?

Le loup huma l'air et la place de leur renard.

-Thomas réveilles toi.

Mit en alerte par la voix de Minho, le cadet ouvrit les yeux sans attendre.

-Newt n'est plus là.

A son tour le cadet huma la place pour pister leur petit canidé.

-Comment on a fait pour ne pas le sentir ? s'inquiéta Thomas

-Allons-y.

Ils avaient rapidement flairé leur renard. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils se pensaient proche de lui, la piste s'éloignait encore. Agacé Minho et Thomas reprirent forme humaine.

-Il nous fuit ! s'énerva l'asiatique

-Tu as remarqué aussi. dit tristement Thomas. Pourquoi ?

-Quand on lui aura mit la main dessus crois moi qu'il va le sentir passer !

Thomas sourit, rassuré et amusé.

-On conti...

-Thomas !

Le plus jeune venait de s'écrouler. Minho le prit dans ses bras avant de comprendre. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Avec leur peur de ne pas retrouver Newt, ils en avaient réussi à retarder les effets de l'astre lunaire

-Min. souffla Thomas.

-Je sais. répondit celui-ci tout aussi fébrile

Minho soupira avant d'aller happer les lèvres de son amant. Leurs yeux virèrent au rouge.

-Tu n'as pas à te retenir Thomas.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Lâches toi et retrouvons Newt. termina Minho

Les deux prirent leur forme lupine et s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leur renard. La traque ne faisait que commencer. Les loups s'amusèrent à faire tourner en rond leur proie un moment avant de la pousser à rentrer d'elle même dans leur repère. Se fut alors un Newt acculé et essoufflé, qu'ils eurent face à eux.

-A toi l'honneur Tommy. lança Minho

Le surnommé ne se fit pas prier. Ses pas étaient lents et il guettait les moindres mouvements et battements de coeur de sa proie. Newt ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ses deux loups étaient-ils remontés contre lui ? Il avait voulu bien faire, en leur laissant plus d'espace et d'intimité. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils viennent le chercher. Pire qu'ils soient énervés.

Newt ne pouvait pas nier qu'en ce moment même il avait peur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Thomas posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

-Tommy. murmura Newt

Pour seule réponse, le brun vint doucement laper ses lèvres. Immédiatement le renard ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue taquine. Un baiser enflammé s'en suivit. Newt agrippa le col du T-shirt de son cadet pour le rapprocher de lui. Minho de son côté regardait la scène avec un certain intérêt.

Voir Thomas diriger était un spectacle des plus excitant. Oui, il ravageait la bouche de leur blond sans scrupule. Le soumettant sans peine. Minho regarda ses deux amours un moment. Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres lorsque Thomas attrapa violement les cheveux de Newt et tira en arrière. Découvrant ainsi sa gorge, qu'il mordilla et lécha sans retenue. Faisant ainsi gémir leur proie. Minho ne resta pas plus longtemps inactif. L'asiatique alla prendre son cadet dans ses bras, avant de passer ses mains sous les vêtements de celui-ci et d'embrasser sa nuque. Thomas relâcha légèrement sa prise sur Newt, ce qui permit à celui-ci, de rejoindre Minho dans le cou de leur louveteau.

Les deux aînés s'embrassèrent alors sans retenue. Thomas prit en étaux entre ses deux amants ne put qu'être excité par les bruits suspects de bouche près de son oreille. Il laissa faire ses aînés quand ils commencèrent à le déshabiller. Leurs hauts à tout trois retirés, Thomas ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Newt après avoir griffé son ventre, s'était laissé tomber à genoux, et avec l'aide de Minho, il lui retirait ses derniers vêtements.

-Newt. gémit Thomas

Le blond avait décidé de s'occuper de lui. Thomas renversa la tête en arrière, lorsque sans prévenir, son sexe fut engloutit par une bouche et qu'une langue ne vienne le caresser avec gourmandise. Son cou offert à son alpha, qui grogna de contentement. Minho alla le mordre sans attendre. Soutenant son corps qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Newt se delectait des gémissements de leur louveteau et prenait un malin plaisir le à torturer. Alternant entre petite morsures et longue succions. Le faisant gémir et se tortiller entre leurs mains. Thomas fourra ses doigts dans la tignasse blonde, avant de lui imposer son rythme. Pendant que Minho s'occupait de caresser et griffer le corps de leur louveteau dévêtu.

-C'est bien Tommy. murmura le brun à son oreille. Vas-y tu sais qu'il aime ça.

Et Newt n'allait pas nier. L'organe dans sa bouche allait et venait avec force. Voulant alors donner plus de plaisir à son brun, il alla caresser les hanches avant de glisser ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son cadet. Il n'oublia pas au passage de flatter la bosse de Minho par dessus son vêtement. Le faisant gémir à son tour. Thomas sentit son corps lâcher lorsque Newt s'attaqua à ses bourses pleines. C'est à ce moment, que l'asiatique resserra sa prise sur le corps offert et qu'il lui souffla d'une voix pleine de luxure.

-Lèves la jambe bébé.

Mais Thomas ne voulait pas. Il était sur le point de jouir ! Il voulait s'enfoncer dans cette bouche et faire avaler sa semence à leur renard ! Les deux aînés amusés ne le laissèrent cependant pas faire.

Newt à genoux, relâcha dans un bruit de succion exagéré, le sexe gonflé de son amant, avant de lentement caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Thomas leva alors fébrilement cette même jambe, que Newt plaça sur son épaule. Minho tourna la tête de son loup afin de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Quand à Newt, il plongea sa langue entre les bourses du plus jeune, qui sous l'assaut, émit un cri qui se perdit dans la bouche de leur alpha.

Thomas n'était plus que gémissement entre leurs bras. Minho amorça un mouvement. Il dût relacher le plus jeune pour se baisser et lui faire plier les jambes. Newt connaissant la manoeuvre, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son louveteau hagard et ensembles l'entrainèrent au sol. Ils s'installèrent sur Minho qui, ayant gardé une prise derrière les genoux de Thomas, n'attendit pas une seconde, avant de les lui écarter outrageusement. Newt siffla d'admiration.

-Ne va pas nous le casser mon coeur. dit-il en se pourléchant les lèvres

Le renard lécha sans attendre l'entre jambe de leur prisonnier. Mordillant la verge bandée et suçant les bourses ne demandant qu'à être vidées. Bien entendu il n'oublia pas de masser le pieux de son alpha qui jura sous cette attention bienvenue.

-Prépares le bien.

-Je sais Min.

Thomas était perdu dans son plaisir. Sentir ses deux amants s'occuper de lui ainsi était un vrai délice. Et dire que c'était à lui de tout contrôler à la base. Pas question ! Il resterait à cette place ! Lorsqu'il sentit Newt le préparer de sa langue il ne put retenir son corps, qui se cambra violement.

-Du calme bébé. lui murmura Minho en resserrant doucement sa prise

Newt glissa doucement un doigt dans l'antre chaude et humide avant d'y insérer un deuxième. Il s'affaira à détendre l'anneau de chair avant de pousser de ses doigts plus loin en son amant.

-Il est prêt. grogna le blond

Le renard libéra sa propre verge avant de faire de même avec celle de Minho. Thomas le corps tremblant, sentit le sexe du renard glisser en lui.

-Newt. gémit-il

Celui-ci soupira de bien-être.

-Ça va Tommy, ça va.

Le blond passa ses mains derrière les reins de son louveteau avant de le redresser d'un coup contre lui. Jucher ainsi sur le renard, Thomas ne put empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Il était en sueur et n'attendait qu'une chose. Que l'autre les rejoigne au plus vite. Minho sentant l'impatience de leur cadet ricana. Il fit à son tour glisser ses doigts en Thomas. Sentir ainsi ses deux amants liés, l'excité énormément. Il étira encore cet endroit si sensible de leur cadet, avant de venir mordre le cou à porté tout en se caressant allègrement.

-Minho...supplia Thomas

-Calmes toi. lui répondit en douceur l'appelé.

-On ne veut pas te faire mal. continua Newt.

Bien que lui même souhaitait qu'il s'unissent au plus vite. Il était hors de question de blesser ne serait-ce qu'un peu leur louveteau. Minho jugea Thomas prêt lorsque celui-ci se mit à grogner d'impatience. Faisant sourire ses aînés. Il se glissa alors en lui, tout en le tenant aussi fermement que son blond.

Enfin ! Ils étaient en lui. Thomas tremblait, il voulait qu'ils s'activent en lui, qu'ils l'épuisent. Mais aucun ne bougea, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion, à son goût divine, mais au leur, violente. Thomas en avait assez d'attendre et le fit savoir.

-J'en peux plus. pleurnicha-t-il

-Tu vas tenir ! grognèrent-ils soudainement

Il n'allait plus être question de douceur désormais.

Le corps de Thomas immobilisé, les deux canidés se mouvèrent en lui sans retenue. Par mouvement alternés et rapide, ils cognèrent sans relâche la prostate de leur amour. Ils grognaient et gémissaient leur plaisir sur ce corps offert. Thomas lui même n'avait plus conscience de rien, hormis ces deux verges bandées au maximum qui labouraient en lui avec force et envie.

-Min...ho...N...Newt.

À sa grande surprise, seul des grognements féroces lui répondirent. L'obligeant à n'ouvrir la bouche que pour gémir...et peut-être respirer. Mais il allait de nouveau pour les appeler quand un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, lui fit perdre la tête. Thomas fut jeté sur le ventre avant d'être prit de nouveau avec force et possessivité. Il avait les yeux clos et pourtant il savait qui était en lui.

-Minho...gémit-il

Leurs corps claqués l'un contre l'autre. Thomas était aux anges. Il se cambra alors, tout en écartant les jambes, s'offrant ainsi totalement. Cela fit grogner de satisfaction son mâle qui prit alors une cadence plus rapide et désordonnée.

-Haaan...

Thomas n'avait plus de mot. Il voulait sentir Minho jouir en lui. Alors il recula sa croupe, ne laissant aucun doute sur son désir. L'asiatique attrapa les hanches et les fit claquer violement contre les siennes. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour l'alpha. C'est en grognant comme la bête qu'il était, qu'il atteignit l'orgasme. Thomas sentit une main attraper durement ses cheveux et le tirer en arrière. Minho l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse avant de se retirer doucement. Une fois relâché, il savait que la suite n'allait pas tarder. Newt ne se fit pas attendre. Il allongea Thomas sur le dos et sans cesser de l'embrasser et de le caresser, il se glissa en lui. Thomas agrippa la nuque de son renard et entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Tous deux se délectèrent de leurs gémissements. Newt était rapide et doux et cela rendait Thomas fou de plaisir.

-Haaa...Newt...

Les coups de boutoir du renard s'accélérèrent encore, avant que d'un dernier plus puissant, il ne se déverse en son amant à son tour. Thomas n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant lui n'avait pas encore atteint le point de non retour.

C'est à ce moment précis, que Minho revint et prit la verge tendu de son cadet en bouche. Dans cette antre chaude et humide, Thomas trembla de plaisir et ne tint pas plus longtemps. Déjà mit au bord par ses amours, il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour jouir dans la bouche experte du loup. À bout de souffle, il n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux de suite. Savourant son extase et reprenant son souffle.

-Tu partages. lança Newt

A cette phrase, Thomas ouvrit doucement les yeux et eut à peine le temps de voir ses deux amants se dévorer les lèvres, un liquide lui appartenant s'écoulant de leurs bouches.

-Des gosses. se dit Thomas en souriant

Ils rhabillèrent leur cadet endormit avant de se coucher contre lui. Minho et Newt échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de déposer leurs lèvres sur leur louveteau.

-Sacré nuit. souffla de contentement Minho

-On remettra ça. dit Newt heureux

-Mais ne croit pas être sortit d'affaire pour autant Newt. annonça Minho. Tu nous as fais peur à disparaître comme ça.

-C'est clair. affirma dans un murmure Thomas pourtant endormit

-Vous deux alors. souffla Newt le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés. Laissant la lune emporter avec elle sa magie.

(Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce premier écrit ! À bientôt !)


End file.
